


The monster slayer

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Marriage, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Buffy is a slayer and kills monsters.But can she Kill every single one?





	The monster slayer

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written by my younger brother, who is 10.

Buffy strolled into school like nothing had happened and the teachers welcomed her as if she was a new girl. It was weird and it was unusual. A stranger walked up to her and grinned and said”Hey new girl fancy  
a drink or two at the bronze tonight?“  
"But you don't even know me.” Buffy enquired.  
"But I will get to know you." She answered  
"Ok but what is your name?" Buffy asked  
"Cordelia. What's yours?"  
"Buffy. Nice to meet you."  
They held out there hands and shook them. Buffy had made a new friend.  
/> Buffy walked into the library to get a book.A man appeared out of nowhere and went to the counter.  
“Do you have a revision book” Buffy asked.  
The Liberian picked up this slayer book and put it on the counter. “Um I’m looking for a revision book” Buffy replied.  
“Oh ok you sure “ the Librarian answered .Buffy went when the Librarian put the book under the counter.He looked up and Buffy was gone.

When Buffy walked into class she met two people. Buffy walked up to them and smiled.” Hey you must be the new girl because I haven’t met you before,”the boy said.  
“Yes I haven’t met you before either.the girl said after.  
“So who are you?” Buffy questioned.  
“I’m willow and this is my friend Xander,”Willow replied.  
“Yeah I’m Xander ,”Xander exclaimed.  
“Hi my name is Buffy nice to meet you.”Buffy said to them.  
While they walk down the corridor to get to class.

They walk into class to do a lesson.Buffy goes into class and the teacher said “There is a new girl in our class.She is called Buffy.Stand up and introduce yourself?”  
Buffy stood up and replied “yes my name is Buffy and I’m 16 years old,”  
“Thank you Buffy.”exclaimed the teacher.  
When they finished that lesson they have a break.Then after they have another lesson.After, they have another break to get there books for a new lesson.After that,they would go to another lesson.  
Buffy walked home.  
“Mum I’m home!”Buffy shouted.  
“Ok,”her mum replied(as she washed up the plates in the kitchen)and placed them on the worktop.  
“What you doing”Buffy asked.  
“I’m making your tea”  
“What is it?”Buffy said( looking at the lump of goo and junk in the bowl.)  
“It’s stew,”Buffy’s mum exclaimed.  
“Oh ok” she answered back as she turned around in disgrace(“You call that stud”she whispered to herself.)Buffy walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs.When,it was dark she headed out to the graveyard.She saw a monster.She caught it, she killed it.Buffy was amazed.”What was she.”She looked at the creature laying on the floor before it turned into black dust and floated away.After, when she killed the monster Buffy heard a noise.Buffy thought it was another monster but it was a man.She looked into his eyes,she felt a connection.  
“Who the hell are you?” Buffy questioned.  
“I’m Angel.Who are you?”  
“I’m Buffy."  
“Ok”Angel said.  
Angel was a kind man and walked Buffy home.  
“Bye,”Angel said nervously.  
“Yeah bye.” Buffy turned around and watched him walk away.   
“Ok that what’s weird.”Buffy whispered to herself.  
Buffy walked into her house and got into bed. She smiled. "I think I am falling in Love!"


End file.
